Fifty Sentences of Shrios
by Dizzydodo
Summary: Written for the fifty sentences challenge on Tumblr. A brief glance into the smaller moments. Rated T for safety.


**1. Motion**

She envies the grace and efficiency of his movements, how he can make a sequence of attacks seem an extension of the same motion.

**2. Cool**

When she wakes in the night she takes a moment to pull the blanket higher about him, it wouldn't do for him to get cold.

**3. Young**

She frets sometimes that she is getting old, but he assures her that in his memories she will always be young.

**4. Last**

He can feel the cold settle into his bones as he watches her approach, knowing that this will be their last time together.

**5. Wrong**

He thought that he could face death without regret and he was wrong. He regrets that he cannot be there in the end to watch over her or to hold her hand at the last as she does his.

**6. Gentle**

The doctors had said that his body was wasting and that he would be weak, but his grip on her hand is anything but gentle, and he still looks ready to face down death itself.

**7. One**

She knows that by anyone's standards she has had many lovers, but only one love.

**8. Thousand**

She hummed contentedly as he whispered endearments in her ear, he could call her Siha a thousand times and she would not weary of it.

**9. King**

She had been poker champion of the Normandy for years, but tonight he proved himself king.

**10. Learn**

Still a little sore from yesterday's sparring match, she reminds herself that she does in fact have a few tricks left to learn.

** 11. Blur**

Her motions are a blur as she draws her gun and fires, dropping the mech that had been creeping up behind him.

**12. Wait**

He assures her that soon he will tell her what Siha means. She can hardly wait.

**13. Change**

Glancing critically at her serviceable attire she decides that a change is in order, perhaps that slinky black number in the back of her closet.

**14. Command**

There is no question but that she is in command of this ship; still, it doesn't bother her when he takes charge.

**15. Hold**

It has been too long since she last saw him and he has unquestionably grown frailer; she wraps her arms tight about him, determined to hold him here by sheer force of will if she must.

**16. Need**

In his heart he knows she does not need him, he only hopes that she realizes this, that perhaps she will find another who needs her after he is gone.

**17. Vision**

Vision is the first sense to fail; as his sight darkens he clings all the tighter to her, reassuring himself that for now she is here and she is safe.

**18. Attention**

From her stiff gait and the frown still lingering on her lips it is easy to tell she is stressed, he almost pities the poor fool who catches her attention next.

**19. Soul**

She wonders sometimes if her soul will go to the same sea when she dies, but then she decides that she will find him regardless.

**20. Picture**

His memory is perfect she knows, but she is human and this picture will still be clear and bright when her memory fades.

**21. Fool**

After the first time, even her enemies quickly learned that only a fool would remark on what an odd couple they made.

**22. Mad**

As she outlined their plans for the attack on the collector base he could see they thought her mad. He thought she just might be mad enough to succeed.

**23. Child**

She wonders what he was like as a child, it is not something he speaks of often, but it seems to her as though he must have sprung from the earth fully grown to have lived so much.

**24. Now**

It had seemed like such a great prank this morning, but as she locked her eyes with his she realized now that payback was going to suck.

**25. Shadow**

He's been her faithful shadow these last few months, always waiting just out of sight to dispatch her enemies before they become a threat; she does not know how she can fight without him.

**26. Goodbye**

She will not say goodbye, it is too final; so she joins instead in his prayer, whispering one of her own: that wherever it is she goes when she dies, she will find him waiting there.

**27. Hide**

If anyone else had dared to hide his favorite coat he might well have snapped their neck to stay in practice. For her, he has something entirely different planned.

**28. Fortune**

Poker night had gone fairly well and she had amassed a miniature fortune in credits, until he decided to play.

**29. Safe**

When she finally works up the courage to sort through his things she opens the safe and finds something that brings tears to her eyes once again: a single piece of her old armor is all that is kept there.

**30. Ghost**

As she leaves life support to return to the bridge she could swear the ghost of a smile flits across his face before he is lost in memory again.

**31. Book**

Having never been much of a scholar, she cannot fathom why anyone would want to read that behemoth of a book once, let alone remember every word of it.

**32. Eye**

All around them is chaos, but here in this room they have found the eye of the storm to shelter in.

**33. Never**

She knows that she will never grow used to that empty chair in life support, not if she lives forever and a day.

**34. Sing**

Hearing is the last sense lost she has heard, so as his grip loosens she sings a lullaby she heard long ago and smiles through her tears as his fingers squeeze hers.

**35. Sudden**

It is in no way sudden, she's been dreading this moment for months, but as she walks aboard the Normandy alone it is the first time it has felt real.

**36. Stop**

He has warned her that he will die, has offered her the chance to find someone else. but it is not so simple to stop loving him.

**37. Time**

She growls when she sees the pile of papers on her desk, it seems there is never enough time in the day to finish all this blasted paperwork. There is however, plenty of time for a quick trip to life support for coffee and conversation.

**38. Wash**

Sometimes it seems that no matter how often she washes and polishes this armor it will never come clean, but then she decides it doesn't matter; it's been there for every last battle and she's not about to replace it.

**39. Torn**

When he catches sight of the hole torn in her suit by the husk that nearly took her life he sees red; next time he will watch more carefully.

**40. History**

He wonders what history will say about her, this unorthodox hero; if it records all her deeds still it cannot quite encompass the reality of her.

**41. Power**

She doesn't necessarily agree with his ideas of the nature of power, but when he kisses her like this she can't really remember why.

**42. Bother**

He doesn't bother with locking the door or dimming the lights before pulling her down into their bed for this last night.

**43. God**

Before she met him it had been years since she last prayed, now she prays and pleads to God every night for just one more day.

**44. Wall**

He can feel the wall of disapproval between them, knows that it will be some time before she is willing to reconcile, but he is not about to stop trying.

**45. Naked**

When she pulls him from under the rubble, he can see the naked relief in her eyes and it gladdens his heart to know she cares.

**46. Drive**

"You'll remember in time" they said, "Like learning to drive," they said. Well they were wrong because cursed if she could remember how to work this bloody computer.

**47. Harm**

He could see the Krogan's temper was fraying quickly and so loaded another bullet for safety's sake. If it harmed her that would be the last mistake it ever made.

**48. Precious**

He knew it had been a difficult mission because she held that wineglass as though it were her most precious possession.

**49. Hunger**

Hunger was too tame a word for it, hunger could be ignored for a time; she thirsted for his presence after so long apart without his perfect memory for comfort.

**50. Believe**

His fear of dying has eased, partly because of her presence, but partly because he believes that she can do this without him, and that they will meet again.


End file.
